Physical Abilities
Physical abilities are abilities which have a physical effect on the individual's body. They include: *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Hearing *Enhanced Olfaction *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Vision *Peak Physical Properties *Superhuman Anatomy *Wing Production *X Ray Vision 'Adoptive Muscle Memory' Adoptive muscle memory is the ability by which the body's muscles can memorise certain actions. One must only see an action performed once, and focus upon it, and then one would be able to reproduce it perfectly and reflexively. One can also mimic from film footage, and can adapt the movements to some degree to fit a slightly different situation. 'Enhanced Agility' Enhanced agility is the ability to be far more agile than normal. One with this ability could move swiftly and surely, running and performing gymnastic feats with ease. One could also dodge attacks and fight highly effectively. 'Enhanced Hearing' Enhanced hearing is the ability for one's hearing to be much more acute than normal. One could hear noises from very far away, and at pitches which couldn't be detected otherwise. One could recognise a particular heartbeat, and infer someone's emotions from their heartbeat. One could eavesdrop with ease. However, control is difficult at first and the hearing can be overwhelmed. 'Enhanced Olfaction' Enhanced olfaction is the ability to have an acute sense of smell. It enables a person to smell much lower concentrations, track a person using their scent, and detect fear. 'Enhanced Senses' Enhanced senses is the ability to have acute senses. One with this ability could see microscopic details, see in the dark and see telescopically. One could also perceive more details from touch, and smell and taste at lower concentrations. One could hear at pitches and volumes where others could not. However, one's senses are also easy to overwhelm. 'Enhanced Speed' Enhanced speed is the ability to run at almost the speed of light. One with this ability could travel easily, and could also run over water. One can transport others, and can travel through time when augmented. 'Enhanced Strength' Enhanced strength is the ability to be much stronger than normal, at all times. It enables a person to tear another apart, rip through doors and throw heavy objects across a room. 'Enhanced Vision' Enhanced vision is the ability to have an improved sense of vision. One could see microscopically and telescopically, as well as in the dark. One could also perceive infra-red and ultraviolet. 'Peak Physical Properties' Peak physical properties is the ability to be improved in all physical manners. It gives a person slightly enhanced speed, strength, durability, stamina, agility and senses, improved health and skill in physical tasks such as fighting, climbing and running. These skills remain even if the ability is blocked or removed. 'Superhuman Anatomy' Superhuman anatomy is the ability to give oneself various superhuman anatomical and physical features. Its uses include giving oneself wings, body armour and additional limbs or organs. 'Wing Production' Wing production is the ability to give oneself and occasionally others wings. The ability can then be used to fly with these wings, which often also release reflexively when falling. 'X Ray Vision' X ray vision is the ability to see through certain materials in order to perceive what is beneath or behind them. Category:Core Abilities